


Recruiting The Rebel

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch Era, Gen, Omnics, Original Character(s), Violence, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: “Is she alive?” Kallista asked, studying her face.“There’s a pulse but it’s faint.” He said, looking her over. “Mierde, its Bustillo.” He took her arm and placed it around his neck, lifting her.Kallista helped Gabriel and stood up, walking alongside him afterwards. “I’m pretty sure this wasn’t supposed to happen.”





	

“LET GO OF HIM YOU ASSHOLES!” Idoya screamed as she fought against the hold of the other Los Muertos members.

They laughed when Anton fell again. A man brought down his metal pipe against him, a younger woman swinging her bat at the omnic. Idoya screamed and kicked as she watched her lover get beat up mercilessly. They kicked at him, pushing him up against the wall as two members held him against it so that the others could have their chance at beating Anton. Oil was leaking out of some of his joints, staining his shirt. Sparks flickered at the spots where the wires were loosened and or exposed. His head lolled to one side with a sickening creak when a man threw a punch at the omnic.

The young brunette grimaced at the sight and stomped on the foot of one of her captors, making him let her go. The other captor was about to rush at her when she swung a fist against their jaw. She landed a blow to the first captor’s stomach, sending him to the ground. She stepped on his nose and kicked the other’s back.

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, perra?” A member shouted at her before they got a chance to finish Anton.

“Idoya-” Anton managed to call out.

The woman in question rushed at the others, picking up her captor’s bat off the floor and swung it at them. A woman rushed up to Idoya and kicked her shin before she could do anything, making her fall to the ground. She stood up quickly but the woman elbowed her in the temple. Idoya fell to the ground again, this time others coming at her to restrain her. A member slashed their pipe down against the brunette but she intercepted it, blocking the blow with her arm. She quickly twisted her wrist and grabbed the pipe. She swung it against them making them tumble back. A bald man grabbed her arm and brought his elbow down on it. Idoya screamed out in pain when she felt the bones in her arm crack. An older woman landed a blow to her jaw, throwing Idoya’s head to the side. A rather large bruise started to form.

“Idoya-” Anton grunted, his voice static.

“Cállate!” Said one of the people who had him pinned against the wall, kicking him. More oil spewed out and fell to the floor. “Quieres ver a tu precioso ángel? Here, watch her.” They cackled, grabbing Anton’s chin and making him watch his lover get beat up.

Idoya was thrown to the ground, blood coming from her mouth and ears now. Her right shin was fractured and blood flowed from her nose. She weakly pushed herself up with her good arm and spat out what seemed like a tooth. Warm red liquid trickled down, forming droplets on the ground.

“Oh no you don’t-” Growled her first captor, kicking her side.

The young woman fell with a groan on her front. Stubbornly, she forced herself to stand up. A woman came up behind her and hooked her arm around Idoya’s neck, kicking the back of her legs. Idoya stumbled and the woman laughed. She spurred the others to continue their assault on her but let out a scream when she felt Idoya bite at her hand. The said woman stood up and rushed at the first person she saw, punching him straight between the eyes and grabbing his weapon, swinging it at the others. Another intercepted it and took ahold of it, pulling it towards him. Idoya stumbled forward and fell forward. Her left eye was swollen and her lip was cut. She coughed out blood and looked up to see Anton.

If Anton could make any expression, it would be a look of horror and sorrow. “Eso es suficiente!” He called out.

A rather large man with a scar running across his face came up. He gave a low chuckle, striding towards the omnic. “Tratando de ser un héroe para tu chica?” He asked with amusement to spite him; he didn’t expect an answer. “How sweet. But you see here?” He nudged Idoya with his boot rather harshly, the steel toe digging into her broken ribcage. The pained groan that came from her was enough to fully crush Anton’s heart.

“This traidor over here doesn’t deserve a hero and neither do you.” He took out his knife and placed the tip of it against Anton’s chest. Where his “heart” was positioned. “Scum like the both of you deserve to die. And that’s exactly what will happen to you.” He drove the knife into Anton, making Idoya cry out.

The blue lights on the omnic’s forehead dimmed before going out entirely. His head lolled forward and he stayed still. Tears trickled down Idoya’s wide honey brown orbs. She bared her teeth at him and growled. “Eres un monstruo.”

The man merely rolled his eyes and crouched down, cupping her chin in his hand. “Sweetheart, the only monster here is you. I mean, betraying your own family?” He tutted. “Such a shame.” He forcefully let go of her and turned towards the two Los Muertos members who were holding Anton. “Sell it for parts, later. We’ll earn a lot.”

The two nodded and let go of Anton. He fell to the ground in a limp manner, his body sprawled all over the floor. The sight struck a nerve in Idoya. With a fire burning within her,she pushed herself up onto her arms. The man noticed this and held his hand out to stop the others from restraining her. He stood up and watched as she struggled to stand up. She had managed to do so but not before stumbling thrice.

Idoya held her fists up in front of her, getting into a fighting position. The man howled out in laughter. He shrugged off his coat and handed his knife to someone, getting into a rather sloppy position himself. The rest formed a circle around the both of them. Idoya limped forward and swung a fist towards him. He took ahold of it and twisted her arm, making her cry out. He stepped behind still holding onto her and pinned her arm against her back, pushing her towards the others. A man and a woman got ahold of her and shoved her back inside the ring. Idoya stumbled but managed to stay upright. Again, she limped towards him ready to punch him when he ducked low and swept her feet out from under her. She fell onto her knees and the man immediately took ahold of her face.

“I hope you have no regrets.” He growled, landing a blow to her cheek.

Idoya fell sideways and her world went black.

______________________________________________________________________

“Idoya Maresol Bustillo.” Kallista repeated. “Rebellious Los Muertos member. Rebellious Los Muertos member?” She said again, a little surprised with the info. “So she’s against Los Muertos?”

 

“Apparently.” Gabriel affirmed. “We weren’t able to obtain the info on why she rebels against them.”

“Hmm…” Kallista hummed in thought. “That’s weird. Maybe it’s got to do with her beliefs?”

“Maybe. Take a right.”

The two did so and continued navigating their way through Dorado. Gabriel looked down at the woman. “You seem, reminiscent.”

“Yeah just, remembering some stuff.” She replied with a wave of her hand, memories of the chase coming back to her. “That alleyway up ahead.” Kallista said. “That’s the most common place Los Muertos members gather.”

The two walked up the alleyway but abruptly stopped in their tracks. There they saw a limp body of a young woman, dried blood trailing from her face and on the ground. They immediately rushed over to her, Gabriel taking her wrist. He looked for her pulse, transferring the spot on her neck when he didn’t feel any on her wrist.

“Is she alive?” Kallista asked, studying her face.

“There’s a pulse but it’s faint.” He said, looking her over. “Mierde, its Bustillo.” He took her arm and placed it around his neck, lifting her.

Kallista helped Gabriel and stood up, walking alongside him afterwards. “I’m pretty sure this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Reyes only nodded, his pace quickening. Kallista walked faster as well, contacting the pilot of the carrier, telling them to prepare a medic. Once at the carrier, a medic rushed out, helping Gabriel lay Idoya on a stretcher to prepare medical procedures that would at least keep her alive.  
______________________________________________________________________

The first thing Idoya saw when she woke up was the blinding lights of the med bay. Once her vision cleared she saw the rest of the place. White walls with a few machines and equipment. She noticed a young woman with long coal black hair fading into a bright color sitting in the corner of her room, lazily flipping through a magazine. She looked up, her golden orbs glinting in excitement as she smiled.

“And she’s awake.” The young woman grinned. She stood up and tossed the magazine to the side, walking up to Idoya. “Now you may be a little disoriented at first considering you just woke up in some medbay.”

 

“Where am I?” Idoya asked groggily. She looked down to see her arm and leg in a cast, her leg being elevated.

The woman placed her hands out in front of her. “Okay, okay. Slow down for a moment. To answer your question, you’re in the med bay of Overwatch-”

“Overwatch?!?” Idoya exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. She winced when she felt her ribs ache and laid back down.

“Chúa tôi, the other said shaking her head. “I just said to slow down. But yes, Overwatch. Gabe and Kalli were meant to recruit you but found you half-dead in alleyway. Speaking of Gabe, I gotta call him now. I’ll talk to you later.” She walked towards the exit but turned back before she left. “My name is Natalie by the way.” She beamed before walking off to call this, “Gabe.”

Idoya looked around, confusion swimming around in her head. Her thoughts went back to the events that had happened. Rage still burned in embers within her, remembering the broken being of Anton and the ugly cackle of the man that had killed him. She looked up at the sound of the medbay doors opening, a man with scars running across his stern face.

The man simply pulled up a chair beside Idoya and sat down, folding his hands over his lap as he leaned albeit forward. “Miss Bustillo,” He started off. “Es bueno verte vivo y despierto.”

Idoya was admittedly a little surprised when he spoke. “Eso era Español…”

“Yes it was, don’t be so shocked. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be asking a few questions.”

The brunette gulped, a little nervous. She nodded in response.

“Let’s start with a little ice breaker. When did you become a member of Los Muertos?”

Idoya was a little conflicted to lie or tell the truth. But she saw in his eyes that this man has been through a lot; just one little flaw and he could catch on. “When I was fourteen, after my mother died. My uncle was an active member and he took me in. I only became active when I was seventeen.”

The man nodded. “So you were involved with their operations then?”

“Not all, only the ones where we had to steal or fight against the government or corporations. I never supported their motives on killing people and or omnics.”

“And why is that?” Gabriel asked, his interest piqued.

“I know it’s hypocritical of me to say that it’s wrong but I’ll say it anyway. It just doesn’t feel right to just kill someone just because they’re different from us. Yeah they caused havoc and all that mierde but still.” She replied, a little angry. “And I only support them with their rebellion against governments and the like because let’s be real here, ellos son los que están equivocados.”

He gave a small and subtle chuckle. He continued asking questions about her involvement with Los Muertos. Most of the time she would answer that she wasn’t all that involved with their motives. He asked about her criminality record, about the people she had to kill, the times she rebelled, her abilities and her skills. Gabriel gave a nod and stood up once he got all the answers he needed.

“That’s it..?” Idoya asked with a little disbelief.

“Were you expecting something else like a little test?” 

“Yes, this is Overwatch. They’d want to be careful with the people they pick up off the streets.”

Gabriel howled with laughter. “Oh yeah, Overwatch would do that, especially since Morrison is the Strike Commander. But this isn’t Overwatch, niña. This is Blackwatch where we don’t give a fuck if you’re a criminal or not. As long as you’re not afraid to get your hands dirty then you’ll survive.” He walked towards the door, walking through and looking back.

“Welcome to Blackwatch.”


End file.
